Seducing My Sensei Rewritten
by TsukiXDYomi
Summary: Amu Hinamori is a teacher for a class of reckless high school boys, at the young age of 18. Her high IQ and test scores allowed her to breeze through college with no problem. Finally, she will teach like she always dreamt of doing. How will she react when she discovers that the students have their own game in which they do everything to scare the teacher into quitting? Lemons in he


Summary: Amu Hinamori is a teacher for a class of reckless high school boys, at the young age of 18. Her high IQ and test scores allowed her to breeze through college with no problem. Finally, she will teach like she always dreamt of doing. How will she react when she discovers that the students have their own game in which they do everything to scare the teacher into quitting? Lemons in here. Don't like, don't read. Amuto story. I made a new account: TsukiXDYomi, my previous one was xxoliviaamutofanxx (though the other account is still up).

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. Except for the random names I put in there for other students.

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror, I peruse my appearance, assuring that my attire is suitable for the job. I tighten the sleeve of my manilla colored business suit, then grab my briefcase and exit out the door with a smile on my face. I take a few minutes to stare at the high school, it's huge and must have a vast population.

I finally walk inside the school, making my way towards the school's main office. "Hinamori-San, I'd like to thank you for deciding to join our school's family and teach here. I am Tsukasa Hotori, it's a pleasure to meet you. I don't want to scare you, but the classroom you've been admitted to teaching is actually the most notorious here at this school. These kids are very reckless and end up making every single teacher that taught the class, quit. I hope you will be an exception and will successfully teach them some manners, and teach them the required academic materials. The room you will be teaching in, is 2E." he says to me in a polite manner. "Thank You, Hotori-Sama. I appreciate your advice and your welcoming as well." I respond politely then make my way to the classroom.

While I'm on my way, I stop and see a student being bullied and I glare while standing somewhere unseen by the two. I listen and watch the scene unfold, and decide to wait until getting involved.

"You're such a nerd! It's so stupid that we have to do homework even though the teacher quit! We turn it into the principal, but~ you didn't do my homework like I told you to" the tall student says. "Well, I realized that I shouldn't be doing your homework! I've had enough of you bullying me all the time, making me do all your work! I do my work, so you should do yours too!" the poor boy says intently. "Alright then, why don't I teach you what happens when dorky nerds like you don't do what I tell them to?" The bully says, and by this point I've seen and heard quite enough.

"Alright that's enough" I say stepping out of the hiding spot I was in, scowling at the reckless teenager. "You should know better than to bully kids into doing your own work. Doesn't someone notice the similar handwriting and get suspicious? Honestly..." I say trailing off and then I stare at the other kid. "You can go now, I'll handle it from here okay?" I smile, trying to reassure him that I have the issue under control. "And who are you, cutie? Haven't seen you around here before?" He says with a smirk on his face. "I'd appreciate it if you don't harass the other students here and if you'd stop being so lazy, and do your own work. I'm the replacement teacher for room 2E, Amu Hinamori. Though it'd be very rude to call me by my first name, so just call me Ms. Hinamori. Apparently these students are reckless and scare the teachers so much, that they quit. I wouldn't be surprised if you were in that classroom either" Which, I really wouldn't be surprised to be honest.

"How old are you?" He asks me with that same smirk on his face - I swear to kami - it's getting bigger. "That's not something you should ask a woman. Now, I think the bell is about to ring so I suggest you get to class and that you stop harassing others, otherwise I'll report it to the principal." I warn him. With that, the mischievous boy walks away.

* * *

I decided to come into this school toward the middle of the school year - January. New year, new start - hopefully their bad habits will slip away.

When I walk into the class there is a lot of random paper flying all over the place, as soon as I walk in it stops. The class stops throwing around paper but they are still loudly continuing their conversations as if my presence there, didn't matter.

"Quiet down, please" I say politely first.

In the back I see a familiar face - the troublemaker from this morning. Once he sees me he smirks and starts whispering in someone's ear and all of a sudden, people start getting louder.

I grab an Expo marker and write my name on the board neatly - 'Ms. Hinamori'. The incessant talking and laughter continues and I feel my patience fading and I slam my hand down on the desk and say "I SAID QUIET DOWN!". Finally they stop talking and pay attention, but have disinterested looks on their faces.

"Thank you. Now, I heard that this class has a notorious reputation of being rowdy and rude. However, I do not tolerate any misbehavior in my classroom - got it? You may intimidate and scare away the other teachers into quitting, but I'm satisfied to tell you that this time it won't be the case. I will make you into tolerable pupils like you already should be. That said, my name is Ms. Hinamori, any questions so far?" I say sternly, with all eyes glued on me.

A hand goes up in the air and a boy with chestnut colored hair and emerald eyes asks, "How old are you? Do you have a boyfriend?". The class roars with laughter and I swiftly slam my hand down once more, and they get silent again. "One, it's rude to ask a lady's age. Two, no I don't have a boyfriend".

Another hand goes up in the air, and it's the same troublemaker from earlier. "Yes?" I ask while perusing his appearance. I didn't thoroughly look at his appearance before but from what I can see he has indigo colored hair and amethyst colored eyes. He's fairly tall at that, and is definitely irresponsible. "Are you a virgin?" He inquires seductively and the heat rises to my face. "How incredibly rude! Of course I am, and I intend to keep it that way for a long time". His smile turned into that disgusting smirk of his.

* * *

"Rules and expectations:

Rule number 1: Do not get out of your seat without permission.

Rule Number 2: Do not talk when another student or when I am talking. It is extremely rude and disrespectful.

Rule Number 3: Do not bully others on campus and if you are caught doing this at any time - I will punish you properly if it continues. (I stared over at the troublemaker when saying this)

Rule Number 4: Be responsible and treat others with respect.

Rule Number 5: No eating during class, I don't want bugs to be attracted by all the lingering food.

Rule Number 6: If you do find the need to talk, do so quietly by whispering. If you need any help, raise your hand politely and I will help you as much as I can.

Any Questions?" I'm rather surprised that no one had the audacity to ask ridiculous questions again.

* * *

Afterward I give them free-time to silently conversate with their neighbors but absolutely no yelling or screaming. I take this time to examine the students carefully. One student in particular catches my eyes: he has blond hair and ruby red eyes. He's sitting in his seat and quietly reading.

I decide to go over the attendance chart. With the seats that they're in I find out all the names - Tadase Hotori (was the one I was observing earlier: must be Tsukasa's son), Ikuto Tsukiyomi (The troublemaker), Kuukai Souma (the one who asked me if I had a boyfriend), Tadayuki Watanabe, and a lot of others. But I am mainly interrupted from my reading when I hear Mr. Tsukiyomi start loudly talking with his neighbors, causing the volume to increase profoundly.

"Quiet down guys..." I warn somewhat sternly but not too loudly. When Tsukiyomi-san starts talking even louder I stand up abruptly and say "That's it Mr. Tsukiyomi. Detention afterschool!"

* * *

After School:

I sigh inwardly as the final bell chimes and I hear students walking through the hallways. A minute later Tsukiyomi-San strides inside of the door. I start to wonder if he's the main leader of the conniving pack of wolves, the one who primarily made the teachers quit. "You called for me Amu-Koi?" he says seductively. "I suggest you stop addressing me in such a casual manner. I am your teacher, nothing more, nothing less. What's more, you kept talking so loudly during class even though I specifically told all of you to keep your voices down. What do you have to say for... yourself..?" I ask while getting a bit uncomfortable as he gets extremely close to my body. "Mr. Tsukiyomi, if you don't give me my space right now, I will have to call your parents or guardians..." I manage a bit uneasily. He starts to close the distance between us and our faces are so close, that I start to think that he's going to try and kiss me. I can feel my face starting to heat up from the close proximity and I'm guessing that I'm starting to blush.

He leans in closer (even though it seems like he couldn't possibly lean any closer without kissing me), and smirks while he whispers huskily into my ear "What... are you scared I'll steal your first kiss, Sensei~". I try not to stutter as I look away and try and deny his accusation saying, "Don't be ridiculous", and I hear him laugh. "Well, I guess Sensei will have no problem if I kissed you right now" he says, without giving me a moment to react to his words and his lips brush gently, yet firmly against mine and my eyes widen. I fleetingly push him away, narrow my eyes, and point toward him threateningly.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi! I'll have you know, I'll call your parents seeing as you would steal my firs-" I stop midway into my sentence and realize what I just admitted. He has a smug look on his face and the feeling I'm getting is revolting. "You know you liked it, Amu-Koi~" He says while walking closer toward me (since I ended up pushing him away from last time). I keep backing up and end up cornered against the wall. No escaping, oh my gosh. "What is it that you want from me, Mr. Tsukiyomi" I inquire trying to make my voice more firm and have more authority but to no avail, it cracks.

"My friend over there recorded the whole thing. He's such a genius at editing, so he's making it seem like you cornered me and forced me to kiss you. Wonder what the principal would say if he saw that?" he continues with his scheme. "What is it that you want from me?" I repeat the question. "It seems I've taken an interest in you, so I won't ask you to quit - yet. Have sex with me" he demands, sticking his tongue out mischievously. "I can't do that, and you know it!" I retort defensively. "Might as well just walk this video to the Prince's office~ Too bad, it was your first day here too. Thought we might actually end our silly games~" he says in a singsong voice. The palms of my hands are getting really moist and they're getting sweatier and sweatier.

He starts to walk away but I grab his hand swiftly and stop him. "A-Alright, I'll do it. When do you want me to do it?" I ask hesitantly. "Today - well now preferably." he answers. I sigh and tell him to follow me as I lead him outside to my Red Malibu, after telling him that we can go to my house. He whistles and compliments me on my car and we both get inside. It only takes us approximately ten minutes to get to my house.

* * *

Entering the house, I merely stand near the door nervously. I really don't want to lose my virginity all because a student is blackmailing me. I stand there rather nervously, slightly trembling and Tsukiyomi-san doesn't seem to notice.

"Well?" Ikuto asks with an impatient emotion etched on his face. "I uhm, I don't know" I say while blushing, looking down at my feet. He chuckles beneath his breath. "Well, you can't go back anymore. We're already here, Sensei" I start to ponder what to do next, but I am harshly interrupted when his lips collide with mine. My eyes widen and the realization of the situation is settling with me, and I know that no matter how much I don't want to lose my virginity tonight - it's absolutely going to be taken.

I eventually get accustomed to him kissing me, and my eyes eventually close gently. At the beginning his lips were just pressing against mine. As time progressed, however, his tongue prods inside of my mouth - sneakily finding an entrance. It's almost as if our tongues are playing tag, and his is exploring every crevice in my mouth.

He places his hands on my waist and continues kissing me gently. Without any struggle, he lifts me up gently and carries me to my room - much to my surprise because I am unaware of how he even knows where it's at. Placing me down on the bed gently, he starts undoing my business suit with such ease, it is almost like he's done this millions of times - much to my discomfort. He pauses and stares at my bare stomach, then at the bra that is still concealing my breasts. Mr. Tsukiyomi huskily whispers into my ear "you're beautiful, Amu" even though I am aware he purposely said my name just to irritate me, I can't help but control the blush spreading across my face. His cool breath tickles my ear.

Craftily removing my bra, he reveals a clear view of my chest. Red hues cling to my face like strawberries and watermelon. I constantly ask myself why am I not pulling away, why am I letting him blackmail me like this? Why can't I just get another teaching position somewhere else? It's because I feel like if I give up on this job, I won't be able to handle any other teaching position. Aside from that, I'd feel like a coward for leaving.

The mischievous teenager starts to massage my breasts gently - molding them into his hands and fingering at my nipples all the while. I try to suppress any moan from escaping, only to no avail. He tweaks with my nipples carefully, yet somewhat firmly; he makes them become erect. Another moan of bliss comes out and I reprimand myself in my mind, for giving him that satisfaction. A series of moans begin to heap together as I see that damn smirk once more. Then he starts sucking on my nipples gently and tenderly. It seems like time is sitting still and is lasting an eternity. He trails down to my skirt and removes it easily. I can feel him rubbing at my womanhood with my panties still on.

* * *

A/N: WOOO YEAH XD. I rewrote this chapter and I'm going to try and rewrite this story. Did you like the rewrite... or is it basically the samE? Or is it worse bahh I'm sort of scared for all of your reactions. Anyway~ hope you enjoyed. TSUKIXDYOMI (aka xxoliviaamutofanxx)


End file.
